


It's the Small Things That Count

by Choco_Latte_Timtams



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Barista!Alfred, M/M, Non-Consensual Kissing, Roses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 12:30:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6116536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Choco_Latte_Timtams/pseuds/Choco_Latte_Timtams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People work hard to make big acts to show how much they truly love each other. But sometimes, a small act can speak volumes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's the Small Things That Count

**Author's Note:**

> sup guise, its timtams~~~  
> and yeah, so chocolattetimtams hasnt posted a fic for....half an year? idk. sorry...we just haven't had the motivation lately...  
> but i guess there's this fic for now...and a few other in like...progress...ish  
> :DD
> 
> anyways, there are some warnings at the end if u want to go ahead and read them...?

 

_14 th of February, 2015_

 

It's Valentine's Day. Arthur has no friends, no one to talk to. And the people he knows are busy with their own dates, so he's alone.

 

He's in his living room. Staring at the wall. Ends up walking to the bedroom and going through his drawers.

 

And in one of the drawers, there's a card with a coffee store recommendation on it.

 

He grabs a scarf and coat before heading out of the door, address in hand.

 

Which is how he ends up in the coffee store.

 

He enters the store and is immediately hit with the smell of coffee. There are red decorations hanging from the ceilings and walls, and all the baristas are wearing small plastic roses pinned on to their uniform. There's a particularly cute barista, with blonde hair and the bluest eyes he'd ever seen.

 

Arthur moves up to the counter and orders his tea, eyes being dragged to the barista's name tag which read

 

'Alfred'.

 

"Name?"

 

Arthur looks back up to Alfred's face.

 

"Arthur,"

 

Alfred smiled at him, before quickly writing down his order. Arthur pays and moves over so the next customer in line can order.

 

He starts to look over the coffee shop, noticing that it had quite the homey feel. There was a small fire going off in the corner, and all the patrons looked quite friendly.

 

"Arthur? Large black tea for Arthur?"

 

Arthur goes to the counter to pick up his order. Next to it, there was a small plastic rose. And on the rose, was a note that read 'because you're cute'. Arthur looked up to catch Alfred's eye who…wasn't wearing his rose anymore.

Alfred gave a small smile, which Arthur returned.

 

He left the coffee shop in a better mood, the heavy feeling having disappeared from his chest.

 

_(It's the small things that count)_

____________________________________________________________

 

_17th of March, 2015_

 

Arthur's now a regular at the local coffee store. All the people that work there know his name and order now, but none talk to him as much as Alfred does.

 

It's Alfred's break and they’re sitting at a table in the back corner, just chatting about nothing in particular. Arthur was just describing the book he was currently reading, before he realised that Alfred had stopped and was staring at Arthur's nose. Wait, not his nose, his lips.

 

Arthur's talk kind of dies down, until there's nothing but silence between them. He notices that he's leaning forward, as is Alfred, until their mouths are basically touching, but not really moving. Just hovering.

 

It's Alfred who pushes forward, presses his lips more firmly to Arthur's before pulling away.

 

It's a small kiss, more of a peck, really. Arthur's face feels a bit too hot, and he knows he's blushing like crazy. The one thing that makes him feel slightly better is that Alfred seems to be blushing just as hard as him.

 

"Alfred! Break's up!"

 

Alfred quickly pushes his chair out, but not before Arthur grabs his arm and pulls him back. And this time, presses his lips harder against Alfred.

 

_(It's the small things that count)_

_____________________________________________________________________________________

 

_11th of April, 2016_

 

They're walking hand-in-hand in the park. It's been a year since their first kiss, and they'd been happily together since.

 

Arthur feels himself lean his head onto Alfred's shoulder. Can feel Alfred's soft smile aimed at the back of his head.

 

"I think I love you."

 

It's a soft, small voice, nervous, almost unsure. Arthur shoots his head up and looks at Alfred. Alfred tries to maintain the eye contact, but gives up quickly, looking away and snatching his hand back.

 

"I-I mean…it's…I…you don't…have to feel the same way…I mea-"

 

Arthur grabs Alfred's hand back and puts a finger to Alfred's lips with his other hand. Alfred immediately shuts up.

 

"It’s ok. I think I love you too."

 

Watching Alfred's face slowly break into a grin was like watching the sun rise. Arthur sighs and returns the grin, before pulling Alfred closer to kiss him.

 

…

 

And maybe they were a little louder in bed that night than usual. All night long. They may have gotten multiple complaints but who cares?

 

_(It's the small things that count)_

 

_______________________________________________________________________________________

 

_21st of December, 2016_

 

They had just moved in together recently. Alfred was at work, and Arthur had just finished typing up his essay for his class. He decided that maybe he should visit his lover.

 

And he was so not prepared for what he was seeing.

 

Alfred stood behind the bar, a pretty blonde leaning over the counter, thrusting her chest forward in Alfred's face and showing off her large breasts. The girl was a regular customer that Arthur saw constantly. She was always trying to make a move on Alfred, even when the one time Arthur had gotten jealous and acted upon it, making out with Alfred on the counter before the manager came in and started shouting at them.

 

Alfred seemed clueless to her obvious flirting and bedroom eyes she was aiming at him. She must have said something funny, because he laughed.

 

There was a glint, predator-like in the girl's eyes as she saw Arthur standing in the corner and staring at them.

 

Suddenly, she grabbed Alfred's front and pulled him in, before planting her lips firmly on Alfred's. Alfred flailed before leaning forward and planting his hands firmly on her breasts.

  
Arthur looked on silently, before turning around and walking swiftly out of the shop.

 

He could feel the tears sliding down his face and clouding up his vision. He heard the coffee shop door open and slam shut, a cry of 'Arthur', but he kept on walking, ignoring it.

 

He walked across the busy highway, face down. Suddenly, the cries of 'Arthur' changed, desperate and panicked.

 

"ARTHUR!"

 

Arthur barely had time to look up and see the car driving at him, the driver panicked and shocked, desperately trying to stop the car.

 

He felt a moment of pure agony, everything hurting, a hand touching his arm before his vision faded.

 

" _Arthur…"_

 

_(It's the small things that count)_

 

_____________________________________________________________________________________

 

_21st of December, 2016_

 

Alfred was bored at work, itching to see Arthur again. He was going to propose today to Arthur at night, with a surprise dinner. So yeah, nervous.

 

Amelia was visiting again. Alfred was really quite annoyed. Every time Amelia was here, she would always try her best to flirt at him, and he had expressed many times (oh so many) that he _wasn't. Interested._

 

Today, she was leaning over the counter, trying to show off her boobs again. Alfred fought to keep the smile on his face, and politely nods to whatever she's saying. And when she tells a joke, he gave a painfully forced laugh.

 

And then he saw Arthur standing in the corner of the shop in his peripheral vision. Just as Alfred is about to look over and wave, Amelia suddenly grabbed his front and kissed him.

 

He stands in shock for a few seconds, then suddenly starts to move to push her off him, only to trip and fall and plant his hands on her breasts.

 

She pulls away just as Alfred hears the front door slam shut.

 

_Fuck. Fuck. **Fuck.**_

 

Alfred jumps over the counter and runs to the door, letting it slam shut as he tries to spot Arthur in the busy crowd.

 

"Arthur!"

 

Arthur ignores him and keeps walking. Across the busy highway. Where it's currently a red light.

 

Alfred watches as a car comes hurtling down the street. Straight towards Arthur.

 

"ARTHUR _!"_

 

He sees Arthur look up, the shock and fear in his face, the panic in the driver's face, just before they hit.

 

Alfred runs over and grabs Arthur's hand.

 

" _Arthur_ …"

 

There's blood. Everywhere. He feels his vision fading in and out. The sound of chatters and scream and the sound of sirens fade into the background. Everything's becoming distorted.

 

He can't hear himself, but he can feel himself mouthing something.

 

_"I love you…"_

 

He feels himself being pushed away, the paramedics putting Arthur on a stretcher. He can't remember the ride to the hospital, can't remember the hours he spent waiting on the plastic chairs.

 

And then the doctors come out.

 

One look at their faces is all he needed, didn't need to hear them say the words that would confirm his greatest nightmares.

 

"He's dead. I'm sorry. There was nothing we could do to save him."

 

Alfred felt himself collapse, hit the floor, and his world went black.

 

_____________________________________________________________________________________

 

_14th of February, 2017_

 

It's Valentine's Day. Alfred has no friends, no one to talk to. And the people he knows are busy with their own dates, so he's alone.

 

He's in their (his. His. He lives alone.) living room. Can do nothing but stare at the wall. Barely finds it in himself to walk to the bedroom. Goes through Arthur's side of the room, in his drawers.

 

And in one of the drawers, there's a coffee cup lying next to a plastic, clip-on rose. And a note.

 

His chest fills with inexplicable rage, and he grabs the things, about to tear it apart. He stops. Because he can't. Can't destroy what began them, their relationship ("it's gone now," his mind whispers). He grabs a bag to put the rose and note in, grabs a scarf and coat before heading out of the door, bag in hand.

 

He walks around aimlessly, which is how he ends up at the cemetery.

 

He stands in front of Arthur's grave. Bends down and sits in front of it. Stares at the headstone, before letting the tears he's been holding in slide down his face.

 

He sits there for hours, not moving even when he starts feeling really cold.

 

He finally shifts himself out of the trance when the sky is starting to turn dark. He pulls out the rose and note, making a little hole beneath Arthur's gravestone and putting the objects there before burying it.

 

"Because you're cute."

 

And then he walks away, not looking back.

 

_(It's the small things that count)_

****

**____________________________________________________________**

 

 

if you have any prompts you would like to leave, go to [choco-latte-timtams](http://choco-latte-timtams.tumblr.com/) on tumblr! :D (pls, no nsfw...thx)

**Author's Note:**

> Anyways, warnings in more detail (SPOILERS) (DUH):  
> \- There's mention of blood (quite a bit)  
> \- And non-consensual kissing (america/fem!america)  
> \- And there's death (arthur... :(( )  
> \- And I'm not very good at tragedies am I...maybe I should just go back to writing fluff...not like I'm good at that either...soo... :D?
> 
> Anyways, DID THIS BRING TEARS TO YOUR EYES??!?!! PROBABLY NOT. K, IM OUTTA HERE B4 U GUISE START JUDGING ME TOO HARD. HERE'S A COOKIE: (::)
> 
> AND ANOTHER ONE: (::)
> 
> K BYE  
> __________  
> Oops, forgot to add disclaimer.  
> I don't own Hetalia and probably never will.


End file.
